


番外五.不为神所祝福之人

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: 关于索鲁斯的妻子。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 2





	番外五.不为神所祝福之人

那是这片大陆还没有被称为“英雄”的存在的时候的事。

无聊，索鲁斯——无影爱梅特赛尔克一边心不在焉而地喝着难喝的红茶，一边在心里叹气。

鉴于他近乎诡异的立功和升迁速度，现时点还是他上司——但是马上就会不是了——的男人近乎强硬的安排了这场相亲，相亲对象就是他的女儿。

他瞥了一眼眼前的金发女人，她有着对于加雷安人来说过于孱弱的身形，脸么……从最开始的寒暄之后她就几乎没有抬起过头，保持着毫无生气的沉默。

她的灵魂之光也稀薄而浑浊，甚至辨认不出该是什么颜色。任何迹象都表明这是一个无法长命的人。

无聊。索鲁斯在内心再次重复了一遍，但是他依然不得不把这场闹剧演完。他清了下嗓子，试图唤起对面那个女人的注意，然后抛出了一个话题。

您有什么兴趣吗？

那个女人终于抬起了头。

璀璨的金发加重了她脸庞的阴影，五官意外的竟可以称得上美貌，但肤色青白地近乎病态，印证了索鲁斯刚才的判断。她用毫无波澜的浅蓝色眼珠撇了一眼抛出这个可笑问题的男人，几乎没有思索就回答道。

“作为一个残次品中的残次品，我每日所能做的也仅仅只是苟延残喘而已，没有什么称得上兴趣的高雅活动。”

索鲁斯愣了一下，忍不住露出了疑问的眼神。

“加雷安人天生不擅长控制以太，但是就像是以此为代价，拥有着强健的体魄和优秀的空间判断力。”

“然而，如您所见，我生来就连这唯一的优点也不曾具有。”

“我如同大部分加雷安人一样，并不能使用魔法；但是我也没有继承加雷安人应有的优点——除了近在咫尺的死亡以外， 没有任何东西是我的同伴。”

她的语气中没有怨恨、不甘，仅仅是陈述事实一般淡淡地说着。

“我不知道父亲用了什么手段让您参加了这场闹剧，我也无意替他道歉。只不过，您将来必然不是我父亲那种程度的人能够高攀的对象，现在坐在此地除了浪费时间以外什么也不是。如果您真的需要能成为后盾的联姻，请寻找比我这种残次品更有利的对象。”

她再次深深地低下了头。

‘残次品’吗……索鲁斯在内心冷笑了起来——在他看来这个星球的一切，甚至包括这个星球本身都只是个残次品。

至少这个女人还挺有自知之明的，就算只有这个一个优点，也让她比那些蠢动的残缺异形看上去像样了那么几分。

索鲁斯伸过手，抓住了她交叠置于桌面的苍白指尖，落下一吻。

“请别说这么扫兴的话，美丽的小姐。”他浮夸的语调在房中响起：“至少您说对了一件事——我迟早会立于这个国家的顶点，不管有没有什么像样的后盾。既然一切都毫无差别，那么希望您能够积极地考虑这门婚事…………毕竟我也不想浪费时间再参加一次这种闹剧了。”最后，他的语气变得冷硬，毕竟那是今天他说的唯一一句不违心的话语了。

那个女人再次抬起了头，索鲁斯意外地看见她的灵魂之光猛地闪耀了一下，但又马上恢复了浑浊而稀薄的常态。

“………………如您所愿。毕竟无论事情的流向如何，我的命运都不会有太大的变化。”

————————————

“真是头疼，这帮‘革命军’看起来不拼个鱼死网破是不打算收手吧，难得那个要塞我觉得还算有用，要是他们肯投降的话还打算放他们一条生路的。”索鲁斯难得地在她的房间里谈起了军中的事务，意料之中地并没有从她那里得到任何反应。

“姑且我也是在和你说话，给点反应如何？”他把手肘搁在桌子上，撑着脸，看向他的妻子——后者从他进屋前就一直只是将注意力放在了手中的书本上，似乎完全没有搭理他的意思。

然而几分钟之后，似乎是受不了他的视线，她终于合上了手中的书本：“您到底期待从我这里获得什么答案呢，‘皇帝陛下’？”

“没什么，只是好奇几乎足不出户的你，对于这种状况有没有什么独特的见解而已，我的‘皇后’。”他对她讽刺的称呼以一如既往地浮夸语调讽刺了回去，似乎饶有兴趣地观察她的反应。

“您不是心中已经有答案了吗。”她叹了一口气：“只是想要要塞的话，将生命排除就可以了——除了毒以外，还能有什么方法。”

他夸张地拍了两下手，只换来她一个厌恶的目光。

“不管是问出这个问题的你也好，还是一瞬间居然真的思考和得出了这个结论的我也好，都实在是太过于让人恶心。”她本身青白的面色变得比平时更加铁青：“不管你的目的到底是什么，如果只是想看我的笑话的话，你的目标已经达成了，如果你不打算离开这个房间，那么请允许我离开，皇帝陛下。”

她打算站起，但是被索鲁斯按回了座位：“别这么上火嘛。不管怎么说，现在还敢对我用这种语气说话的人也没有几个了，你的存在还是挺贵重的哦？这之后还有军议，我马上就走了。”他没有再去看她脸上还有什么表情，转身打算离开房间。

在走出房门前，他才好像刚想起什么似的，背对着她再次开口：“关于那个方案，你倒是可以放心——开发中的毒气似乎已经被一个自说自话的部下给叫停了。真是的，尽给我找麻烦，不过算了。”他再次夸张地耸了耸肩，这次才真的打开了房门，离开了这里，假装没有用余光看到她明显松了一口气的表情。

————————————

大意了，索鲁斯看了一眼脚边曾经是‘自己’的尸体，一边扯了一下太紧的领子。

姑且外观已经调整好了，内里么……他一遍思索着一边将目光投向了从刚才开始就一言不发的，‘索鲁帝’的妻子。

“我很怀疑，这个世界上就没有能让你惊讶一下的事情吗？”他语带讥讽地问道，看到她淡淡地挑了一下眉毛。

“就算是我，姑且也还是有在惊讶的。”她的语气依然很淡漠：“虽然猜到您不是普通人，但是没想到居然是连‘死亡’都无法动摇的存在……”

她垂下了眼睛，目光投向脚边的曾经是‘索鲁斯’的人的尸体——那身体口吐鲜血，看上去是死于毒物。

“执行犯看来就是拿来那杯红茶的仆人吧——但是身体已经被您占领了，这个要怎么办？”

“啊啊不用担心，我等会会找个地方扔了的。”他有点嫌弃地有脚尖踢了一下尸体：“倒是你的仆人看来都得换了——看起来他们并不在意毒死的到底是我还是你。”

“杀死我并不会有什么实际的好处吧？”她微微歪了一下头：“难道不只是顺带吗。”

“之前的话，也许吧。”他把目光从地上的尸体上移开，转投向她：“也不知道从哪里走漏的风声，看来连那个医生也不可信了吗……”

她难得地露出了不明所以的表情。

索鲁斯夸张地叹了一口气。

“你最近就没觉得有什么不舒服吗？”

“我从出生起，身体状态就只有在差和更差之间切换，有什么区别吗？”她还是没有领会索鲁斯话中的含义，索鲁斯朝着天花板的方向翻了个白眼，最后无可奈何地指向了她的肚子。

“……你怀孕了。本来是只要除掉我就可以，但是现在有了继承人的苗头，所以你也会被盯上。”

然后索鲁斯第一次从他的‘妻子’脸上看到了名为惊讶的表情，而那表情很快专为了茫然与不知所措。

她过了很久才再次开口：“……你……能看见吗？”

索鲁斯点了点头——虽然微弱，但是已经有灵魂开始寄宿于她的腹中。

她垂下了脑袋，再次陷入了沉默，过了许久，才仿佛呓语一般地开口：“居然选择诞生在这样一个不会被神所爱的国家，不会被家族所爱的家庭之中，这孩子看来也挺笨的呢……”

索鲁斯没有作声——他需要这个孩子，作为纷乱的火种，作为可能有用的下一个棋子。但是有那么一瞬间，他差点开口想要问她的意见。

他咬紧了牙关，任由沉默蔓延在房间之中。

————————————

“……身体感觉怎么样。”皇帝挥手让下人们退下，坐在了她的床边。

“啊啊，还不坏。终于快要结束了。”她收回了望向窗外的目光，微笑地回到。那是几乎所有人都不曾见过的笑容。

回光返照。

索鲁斯难得地陷入了沉默，低头看着她苍白的手指，过了许久才发问：“如果有来世，你希望如何度过？”

“只要不是加雷马帝国，哪里都好。”她几乎是没有犹豫地脱口而出。

“再怎么说你也是作为加雷马国母的人，说这种话像样吗？”她过于坚定地回答没让他生气，反而让他忍不住嗤笑起来。

“说什么呢，明明你才是最讨厌这个国家的人。”她也跟着笑了起来。真是奇怪，从他认识她那天起，她就一直是个死气沉沉的女人，但是一旦真的死亡迫近，她的表情却犹如获得了新生一般明朗。

然而终于她残存的生命力也要耗尽了。

她的脸色迅速地灰败，索鲁斯甚至觉得即使他没有冥王之眼，也能清晰地看见她的灵魂正在回归冥界。她的头沉入枕头，已经连抬头都几乎做不到了。

“如果真的有来世的话……”

“如果真的有来世的话……和你只是单纯的‘他人’就好了。”

那样的话，就不用再看见你这样的表情了吧。

她用尽最后一丝力气，抬起手，试图触碰向他的眉心，但终于还是在中途失去了所有的生命力。

索鲁斯眯起眼睛看着回归于冥河的灵魂，一瞬间似乎觉得那稀薄到无法辨认的颜色令人有一丝怀念，但那一定，也只是个错觉罢了。


End file.
